1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an ambulatory tubing set for use with a peristaltic pump, including an anti-siphoning means.
2. Background of the Invention
In the prior art, it is known to use a peristaltic pump in the infusion of pharmaceutical products so as to avoid contact between the pump and the pumped liquid. This maintains the sterility of the pharmaceutical product while avoiding the need for frequent washing of the peristaltic pump.
However, prior art solutions for preventing free flow of pharmaceutical product when the door of the peristaltic pump is inadvertently left open are deficient. These prior art solutions include such things as using a tubing clamp. This is deficient in that the clamp must be placed upon the tubing to stop the flow, and the same inadvertence that would result in the peristaltic pump door being left open is likely to result similarly in the failure to position properly the tubing clamp.
Several infusion tubing sets without peristaltic pump engaging means include anti-siphoning or check valves. However, these tubing sets are not adequate for use with a peristaltic pump.